


Policeman and a priest

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even further proof that the boys can cargue about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Policeman and a priest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Written for the [](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/profile)[**tkeylasunset**](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/)'s Weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. The prompts made it clear!

“A policeman and a priest walk into an elementary school-“

“Am I supposed to be the priest in this?”

“Can I just tell a joke without you-“

“It’s just that clearly, having been so well trained and attending the academy and all the things that I never seem to hear the end of, you would be the policeman. I’m just wondering if I would be the priest. It’s not how I see myself.”

“It’s the set up of a joke, Steven. While I do think that you are divinely blessed, as it’s the only way to explain how you are still alive, it never crossed my mind that you could be a priest. They probably don’t let you bring grenades into the seminary.”

“So then why would you-“

“IT WAS A JOKE! UGH! YOU… You know what? Just pick a spiral ham already. I swear you will fight about anything!”


End file.
